Descanso
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: Para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules". "Las luces de colores se reflejaban en sus ojos y en su piel, era como si las pequeñas explosiones le hicieran cosquillas, pues con cada una sonreía un poquito más, hasta que la felicidad invadió su cara". Ese fue uno de los muchos días, de esos tres años, antes de que todo se precipitara.


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Kishimoto-san.

Notas: Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules".

- Descanso -

Hacía unos seis meses que se separaron del grupo. Seis meses en los que no habían tenido ninguna misión y habían tenido libertad para hacer lo que quisieran. El líder les dio descanso de tres años, todavía quedaba bastante tiempo para regresar a la rutina Akatsuki, por lo que se lo tomaban todo con cierta calma, toda la que permitía la impaciencia de Akasuna no Sasori.

Durante ese tiempo, el pelirrojo se dedicó a recopilar información de los espías que tenía repartidos por varias aldeas, en especial Suna y sus alrededores, pues sabía que cuando volviera a pisar el suelo que le vio crecer y convertirse en lo que hoy es, no podría permitirse ni un solo error.

Siempre seguido por Deidara, que, como buen alumno, no perdía ningún detalle de las acciones de su Danna.

En ocasiones Sasori decidía quedarse a recuperar fuerzas en grandes ciudades, en especial por Deidara, pues para el era algo totalmente innecesario. Pero la mayoría de veces prefería quedarse en pequeños albergues para los viajeros en los caminos o pequeñas aldeas. Y esa era una de las pocas veces que podían disfrutar de una ciudad de un tamaño considerable.

Lo primero al llegar a la ciudad era buscar un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Sasori paro frente a una posada, miró a su alrededor y comprobó con cierta sorpresa que se encontraba solo. Su estúpido alumno no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiró molesto. Espero un tiempo prudente por si aparecía. Un minuto y cuarenta y ocho segundos después,dejó de esperar y dio un paso al frente para entrar. Justo cuando su pie volvió a tocar el suelo Deidara paró a su lado, tratando de controlar la respiración, después de haber corrido para alcanzarle.

–Lo siento, Sasori no Danna...

–¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te he estado esperando Deidara –Dijo enfadado, pero la verdad es que al rubio no le importó demasiado, Sasori siempre parecía estar enfadado.

–He visto un-

–¿Sabes qué? –interrumpió– Prefiero no saberlo. Entremos.

Una empleada joven y simpática les recibió con una bonita sonrisa, que Deidara correspondió encantado, y les acompañó a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban disponibles. Al llegar les dio algunas indicaciones sobre las horas de las comidas y demás cosas interesantes, que no interesaban a nadie, sobre la posada y se despidió quedando al servicio de sus dos clientes.

–Perdón, quiero saber dónde encontrar este lugar, hmp –Le mostró un papel que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

–¡Oh! ¿Pensáis ir al festival? Es una idea genial, viene mucha gente de muy lejos, hay actuaciones de cantantes y bailarines, muchos puestos de comida y juegos –la joven parecía muy emocionada promocionando el festival, Sasori la miró de medio lado,¿Pensaba Deidara acudir?– , pero lo mejor es el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, cubren todo el cielo de luces de colores y a demás se reflejan en el rio. Precioso.

Ahí tenía su respuesta, supuestamente eso era lo más parecido a un museo en la mente de Deidara. Por eso se había entretenido al ver ese cartel. En ese instante perdió todo el interés de la conversación y se apartó revisando la habitación y las vistas que había desde las ventanas.

–Sí, precioso, pero ¿cómo puedo llegar?

–Solo tienes que salir, andar recto, cruzar dos calles hasta llegar al río y seguir la corriente. Yo también iré, puede que nos encontremos.

La joven empleada no dejaba se sonreír,al terminar de hablar dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Deidara se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de ella y soltó una risa también nerviosa. Un rato después de reírse como auténticos idiotas, la muchacha se despidió definitivamente de los huéspedes y los dejo solos en la habitación.

–Debí imaginarlo. ¿De verdad piensas ir a ese sitio? –preguntó Sasori cerca del ventanal.

–Claro que pienso ir, hmp. Es arte, no puedo permitirme no verlo. Además, será algo animado, no sé el tiempo que hace que no participo en algo parecido a una fiesta, puedo morir de aburrimiento en cualquier momento, Danna. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

–No cuentes conmigo.

–¡Danna!¡No es justo!¿Cuándo he protestado por que no quería hacer algo que tu sí querías, hmp?¡Nunca! ¡Hmp!

–Me importa poco lo que tu quieras hacer. Si no me quieres seguir, no lo hagas. Solo haz lo que te apetezca y no molestes, Deidara.

Sasori dio por terminada la conversación. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó de su bolsa varios pergaminos. Eligió uno, hizo aparecer la marioneta y comenzó a trabajar en ella.

–¡No me ignores!¡Hmp! Solo quería hacer algo animado por una vez, ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo, Danna! ¡Quiero que veas los fuegos artificiales! –Sasori no contestó, y eso solo consiguió enfurecer más a Deidara, que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–Por última vez: No molestes,chico.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con fuerza. Cuando Sasori levanto la mirada se encontraba solo otra vez, el rubio había salido solo. Quizás fuera a ver a la simpática y sonriente empleada para ir con ella al dichoso festival, después de todo es joven, necesita ese tipo de contactos. De hecho agradecería que cuando le volviera a ver estuviera más relajado.

La noche cayó enseguida, a pesar de la oscuridad natural, por las cortinas se colaban luces de colores. Las risas y el bullicio de la calle atravesaba los cristales y por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar escucharlo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo en la habitación, tumbado sobre su futon. No debía de ser muy tarde, pues los fuegos artificiales no habían empezado. Extrañamente se había acostumbrado a lo ruidoso que era Deidara, contando cosas que no le importaban lo más mínimo, trasteando con su arcilla, quejándose de lo poco que se valoraba el arte efímero, incluso el ruido de su respiración. Hasta para respirar tenía que ser escandaloso. Con todo el silencio que le envolvía se empezó a sentir incómodo, y el no tener nada en que trabajar no le ayudaba. Resignado salió a buscar a su ruidoso compañero.

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar al rio, como dijo la chica sonriente, y luego siguió la corriente. En ambas orillas había una cantidad insana de gente, todos parecían pasarlo bien. Los niños llevaban globos de colores en las manos, chicas y chicos de la mano, la gente reía, cantaba y comían todo tipo de comida de los puestos ambulantes. Siguió buscando evitando chocarse con la gente en la medida de lo posible.

Después de atravesar la mayor aglomeración de gente que había visto en su vida, se encontraba en los límites del festival. Ya no había tanta gente y podía caminar tranquilamente. Barrió con la mirada las orillas y, en la misma que el se encontraba, un poco apartado de todo, distinguió una cabellera rubia. Sin duda era Deidara.

Caminó hasta quedar a su lado y se sentó junto a el. Al rededor tenía varios platos de plástico con restos de comida. El menor no dijo nada, no le dirigió ni una triste mirada, hasta que cogió uno de los platos y se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca. Deidara le miró sorprendido, no recordaba haberle visto nunca comer. Sasori decidió contestar su pregunta muda.

–Que no necesite comer no significa que no pueda hacerlo –Las cejas del menor querían juntarse, sus puños se cerraron con algo de rabia. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Me haces esto y luego vienes a buscarme, hmp. Eres una persona horrible.

–"Persona" horrible, lo sé. Pensaba que te encontraría con la chica sonriente –Ambos apartaron sus miradas, el la dirigió al cielo, recordó los años en la academia en que le enseñaron a orientarse con las estrellas, puede que lo único útil que recordaba de esos años. Deidara miraba el suelo como si quisiera clasificar cada grano de arena.

–En realidad nos encontramos y estuvimos un rato juntos, pero se fue enseguida, hmp.

Silencio. Así quedaron hasta que fueron iluminados por las coloridas luces de los fuegos artificiales. Para sorpresa de Sasori, el pequeño seguía en su trabajo de clasificación. Todo el lío que montó y ahora no se dignaba a mirar el maldito cielo, el muy idiota.

–Deidara, te estas perdiendo eso que llamas arte.

Lentamente se digno a levantar la mirada. Las luces de colores se reflejaban en sus ojos y en su piel, era como si las pequeñas explosiones le hicieran cosquillas, pues con cada una sonreía un poquito más, hasta que la felicidad invadió su cara y olvidó todo su enfado. Abrazó sus rodillas, dándole la apariencia de un niño de cinco años. En realidad todavía era un crio.

–Te diré algo –Deidara miró a su Danna atentamente, este seguía mirando el cielo, sin ninguna emoción es su rostro–. No voy a decir que esto me parece una basura, pero tu puedes hacer cosas infinitamente mejores que esta.

–Gracias, Sasori no Danna.

Al terminar el espectáculo, Deidara cogió una parte de su arcilla, quería demostrar de lo que era capaz. Comenzó a dar forma pequeños pájaros que volaron en diferentes direcciones y hacia el cielo, esperando la señal de su creador.

–¡Katsu!

Instantáneamente, los pájaros explotaron, formando miles de estrellas de tantos colores que no era capaz de decir cuántos eran. La luz que se generó iluminó toda la ciudad y hizo que el rio a sus pies brillara como si fuera él el que emitía todas esas luces. La gente sorprendida, gritaban y aplaudían emocionados mientras todas esas pequeñas luces parecían despegarse del cielo y caer sobre ellos. Deidara se giró y miró a Sasori, buscando su aprobación, este le sonrió de medio lado. Eso era mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que recibiría de él.


End file.
